


Meant to Be

by lildenmark (hcisaac)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcisaac/pseuds/lildenmark





	Meant to Be

Alfred stared at himself in the mirror, studying the familiar contours and shapes of his bare chest. There, on his left bicep, were the short words of the one that he would supposedly spend the rest of his life with. They were written in a quick scrawl, the letters tall and thin and almost bleeding together. 

He had been lucky, he guessed. His brother had ended up with a much less desirable place, or at least as Alfred had been told. He had never been allowed to look. Arms were common, as well as hands and wrists. And the words themselves? Could be worse. 

He threw his shirt back on, leaving the bathroom and running down the stairs two at a time. It was summer in New York City, which meant either dying of heat or giving up and wearing tank tops and short sleeves that displayed his tattoo for all to see. Today he chose the latter, as it was well over ninety degrees. 

Alfred had just left his apartment building when he saw a friend waving to him from across the street. Now, there were many times in life when Alfred had fucked up. From forgetting birthdays to spilling hot coffee on strangers, he had had his share of embarrassing moments. But this? This topped them all, easy. 

He ran into the street without thinking, meaning to cross and greet his old friend. Taxis swerved, the drivers swearing at him in various languages, from English to Italian to unplaceable dialects. People shouted and stared, mothers pulled their children close. He had nearly made it across alive when a large black car crashed into him. 

He went down, hitting his head on the pavement and fading out for a moment. As his vision returned, a young man came into focus. He was rather tall and broad, with striking silvery hair and violet eyes; he was quite honestly the most beautiful person that Alfred had ever laid eyes on. He had his hand resting on Alfred's arm, directly over the place where his tattoo was. 

"I'm so sorry!", he was saying, panic and who knows what else in his voice. He continued talking, but his thick Russian accent was making it difficult to understand. 

"Really, it's alright", Alfred heard himself saying, grabbing the other man's wrist. It dawned on him that this man must be the one, and that he really wasn't making a good first impression. 

"There's so much blood", whispered someone from the crowd that had gathered around. As his vision faded back to black, Alfred realized that he was leaving his soulmate alone, to spend the rest of his life in solitude. A tear slipped from the man's eyes, and he pulled his arm back as Alfred's grip loosened. Turning his wrist over, he traced the black markings that had always lined his hand. 

"Really, it's alright.”


End file.
